


Tinged With Romanticism

by chess_ka



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: 60in60, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chess_ka/pseuds/chess_ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have attempted to tinge it with romanticism." - Sherlock Holmes on Watson's writing (The Sign of the Four)</p><p>Short stories inspired by each of the original Sherlock Holmes canon stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gloria Scott: Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> The Sherlock Holmes 60 in 60 challenge: each week, read a canon story, and write 60 words inspired by it. The stories are being read in chronological order.
> 
> _
> 
> Victor Trevor's POV.

I could not persuade my friend to stay. Despite my greatest efforts, Sherlock was determined to return to his London rooms to continue his chemical experiments. Perhaps he felt that he had made things uncomfortable the night before. I desperately wished that he would stay: things were considerably easier with company.

I returned alone. The house felt cavernous without him.


	2. The Musgrave Ritual: Clutter

Watson's wide-eyed delight over my tale of the Musgrave incident was highly gratifying. What was more gratifying was that the story made him forget about my promise to tidy our rooms.

When Watson next takes into his head that our rooms are abominably cluttered, I shall tell him of the Aluminium Crutch. It is, after all, a highly curious tale...


	3. A Study in Scarlet: Evidence

I never asked about Watson’s Afghan experience. I had no need: evidence of it was in his injuries, in his gaunt frame and haunted eyes.

I may have asked, were it not for the nightmares that dogged his sleep, or the way he flinched when I set a teacup down too forcefully.

Instead, I picked up my violin. I played.


	4. The Speckled Band: A Fit of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always felt awful for the butler that Roylott beat to death, who gets no more than a passing mention. A friend who speaks Bengali very kindly gave me the phrases I was looking for - I hope they're accurate! A translation is after the fic.
> 
> __
> 
> "In a fit of anger, however, caused by some robberies which had been perpetrated in the house, he beat his native butler to death and narrowly escaped a capital sentence..." (SPEC)

“ _Doya kore_!” I begged, backing away from his fearsome wrath. “ _Naa, doya kore!_ D-Doctor Roylott, I did not - _Ami dukkhito, thamun_!”

I begged and wept, to no avail. Blows rained down. My nose burst under his fist, my ribs cracked, I could not breathe. I thought of my beautiful Ajanta. My eyes darkened. There was no pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doya kore - please
> 
> Naa - no
> 
> Ami dukkhito - I'm sorry
> 
> Thamun - stop


	5. The Resident Patient: Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Trevelyan's POV.

I struck a match, cupping my hand around it as I lit my last candle. My table - an overturned wooden box – wobbled as I wrote my patients' notes. I was forced to wrap myself in one blanket. My breath misted in the air before me, and my fingers ached with cold. 

My circumstances could not change soon enough.


	6. The Noble Bachelor: Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "They were found floating near the margin by a park-keeper..." (Lestrade, NOBL)

It were a proper autumn day, with howlin' winds and rain. It made it damn hard to rake up the leaves. I were standing by the bank, stampin' my feet to warm 'em, when I saw it. By God! It were a _weddin'_ dress. I daren't think what had become of the poor girl who were meant to wear it.


	7. The Second Stain: Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I at last succeeded in obtaining his consent that a carefully-guarded account of the incident should at last be laid before the public..." (The Second Stain, Arthur Conan Doyle)

“Oh, if you must.”

I jumped, having been moments from slipping into a doze. Holmes glanced across at me from his armchair in front of the fire. He was perusing the latest _Strand_.

“I'm sorry?”

“If you must write more of your romantic stories, Watson, you may. It would be better than this tawdry rubbish, after all.”


	8. The Reigate Squires: Cure

I had insisted on Holmes visiting the country, hoping that rest would bring him back to full spirits after his dark lethargy. The presence of a mystery to be solved had dismayed me. I imagined that he would ruin his health in pursuit of answers.

The fresh-faced, laughing fellow who returned home proved that, sometimes, cures come from unlikely places.


	9. A Scandal in Bohemia: Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I love and am loved by a better man than he." - Irene Adler (SCAN)

I had hoped for a long, happy life with my beloved Irene. She was quick, clever, strong – how could someone with such fire in her belly be extinguished so early? 

Picking up a copy of the _Strand_ and seeing her so immortalised brought a small smile to my lips. Her memory, to me, is not dubious, but desperately cherished.


	10. The Man With the Twisted Lip: Frantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate Whitney's POV.
> 
> "Folk who were in grief came to my wife like birds to a lighthouse." (Watson, TWIS)

I waited as long as I was able, making up reasons for Isa's late return, each more implausible than the last. I tried to stay busy, but could not. I paced, frantic, glancing out of the window, jumping at small sounds.

Soon, I could bear it no longer. Darling Mary would know what to do. She always did, after all.


	11. The Five Orange Pips: Guilt

Though I had dreaded it, and had done since the door had closed behind John Openshaw, the report that Watson read to me was nonetheless a bitter blow. I still curse my exceptional memory, which recalls the minutest detail of Openshaw's earnest face, of the absolute trust in his voice, leaving me with a cruel twist in my heart.


	12. A Case of Identity: Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story, but I always feel so frustrated when Holmes and Watson leave Mary Sutherland with her parents who had behaved so appallingly towards her. I'm afraid I don't help Mary much myself...

Perusing The Times one morning, I read that James Windibank had been convicted of murder; he had fallen into a jealous, violent rage on finding that his step-daughter had become engaged, and had taken her life.

"A cold-blooded scoundrel,” Holmes said, lighting his pipe.

I gazed into the fire. We had clearly not done enough for poor Miss Sutherland.


	13. The Red-Headed League: Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the POV of "Archie".
> 
> “I fancy that my pal is all right, though I see you have got his coat-tails.”  
> “There are three men waiting for him at the door,” said Holmes. (REDH)

I scarpered quick as a cat when John yelled, and stumbled down the tunnel in the pitch dark, having dropped my torch. When I reached the end I couldn't help but chuckle. They'd got John, but me? I was in the clear.

I pushed open the door, and a heavy hand seized the back of my shirt. My stomach dropped.


	14. The Dying Detective: Dramatics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only way I can make this story make sense...

When I sat down to write up the case, I discovered that any tension was soon sapped from the telling once I revealed Holmes' plan to the reader.

"Perhaps,” Holmes drawled, “you should pretend that you were not involved in the scheme, and were fooled by my consummate dramatic skill. It would not be so hard to believe."


	15. The Blue Carbuncle: Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the small part we see of Henry Baker, and rather felt he deserved something for the part he played in recovering the Carbuncle.

On a frosty January morning the doorbell rang. I found a familiar figure on the doorstep.

Doctor Watson tipped his hat to me. “Good morning, Mr Baker. I have something for you.” He handed me a cheque. I gazed at it, astonished. “For your part in recovering the Blue Carbuncle,” he smiled. “Happy New Year to you.”


	16. The Valley of Fear (Part One): Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this quote concerning a certain Moriarty: “I won't conceal from you, Mr. Holmes, that we think in the C.I.D. that you have a wee bit of a bee in your bonnet over this professor.” (Inspector MacDonald, VALL)

I met Inspector MacDonald mere days after returning from Switzerland. His cheery face was grave, his moustache seeming to droop.

"I am truly sorry, Doctor Watson,” he said. “I never did take him seriously about this professor. Wish I could go back and change things."

I stared at him, frozen and mute. What use were such regrets now?


	17. The Valley of Fear (Part Two): Omens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can tell a Moriarty when I see one." (Sherlock Holmes, VALL)

Holmes' words echoed around my head that night as I lay and willed sleep to come. I gazed at the ceiling, trying to comfort myself with thoughts of Holmes' genius and brilliance. Whatever came to pass, we should meet it head on, and should surely come out the better. We always had done.

Finally, I passed into an uneasy sleep.


	18. The Yellow Face: Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the point of view of little Lucy. I imagine she was quite pleased to leave that cottage and not have to hide any more.

He was ever so strong! He lifted me off my feet and planted a kiss on me. His face was scratchy and it made me laugh. He had a kind face and eyes like the sky. My heart was going bang-bang-bang, like it were beating out of my chest. Maybe all my wishing on stars was for good after all!


	19. The Greek Interpreter: Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musings from Mycroft.

We had always been this way, Sherlock and I. He was always off walking or riding, exploring everywhere he could, coming home trailing mud. I preferred the library. It had all the knowledge I could wish.

Still, I don't deny it gives me a small thrill to read of my brother' various exploits. But that is thrill enough for me.


	20. The Sign of the Four (Part One): Pearls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Mary's POV.

I had sought help and advice, and had hoped to perhaps gain a friend, something I had lacked for many years. In Mr. Holmes I found dedicated assistance. In Doctor Watson I found warmth, honesty, loyalty and kindness. Later, when his broad hand wrapped around mine, I knew I cared not one bit for all the pearls in the world.


	21. The Sign of the Four (Part Two): Fortune

I tightened my hands together as the chest was opened. What would I do with such riches? It could not bring me friendship, or joy, or family. It would be an empty fortune. It was a selfish and unhappy thought, that what was in that box could drive away the golden-hearted man who had chanced to fall into my life.


	22. The Hound of the Baskervilles (Part One): Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the unnamed woman in the tale of Hugo Baskerville deserved a look in.

I could hear his roaring, gleeful voice downstairs, telling the party what he was planning to do to me later. I was sickened to my stomach, and could not stop weeping. Oh, I was so frightened!

With the threat of his violence hanging over me, it did not seem such a long way down the wall into the dreadful darkness.


	23. The Hound of the Baskervilles (Part Two): Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor old hound was very badly treated by Stapleton, who used it as the weapon in his horrible scheme. I feel rather badly for the poor creature, stuck in that mine shaft.

It was cold, wet and dark. My stomach growled and gnawed with hunger. I had no meat. I longed for open air, for soft turf under my paws, for kind words. I howled desperately, but I was alone.

One night _he_ came, put a scent under my nose. Excitement leapt in my heart, and the night air opened before me.


	24. The Copper Beeches: No Fool

Rucastle thought he was clever. He thought that beautiful auburn hair, a slim figure and a blue dress would fool me. To him, Alice was a doll, a prize, no more than her pretty features. 

I knew _her_ , though, and she was not the girl in the window. I had to do something. I would not be kept from Alice.


	25. The Boscombe Valley Mystery: Neat

It was strange to have to send a telegram to Watson. There had been, I admit, a few instances when I had hollered upstairs, only to remember that he was newly settled in his marital home. It was with a strange pang that I noticed his uneven shave. The brightness of Baker Street had always left him neat and clean.


	26. The Stockbroker's Clerk: Best

“What do you think?”

Mary glanced around my practice thoughtfully. “Very spacious. With your name on a plaque outside it will look most professional.” She glanced at me. “Do not become so busy that you do not see Mr Holmes. You must keep up that which is important to you.”

She really is the best of me.


	27. The Naval Treaty: Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Watson was a bit of a bully at school...

It rather appalled me to recall our old treatment of Percy Phelps. As schoolboys, we had turned on him for his quiet manner, his slight build and his intelligence. I knew now that they were the actions of a cowardly sort. Seeing his pale, pained and trusting face, I hoped I could begin to make up for my childhood transgressions.


	28. The Cardboard Box: Heat

The days were interminably hot, our rooms sweltering no matter that we threw open the windows to tempt a cool breeze. I had slept little, and an unbearable lethargy had settled upon my limbs and mind. Watson, damn him, looked as cool as ever. I was glad of Lestrade's letter – it proved a fine distraction from the blazing sun.


	29. The Engineer's Thumb: Dawn

I never minded rising with the sun, seeing a fresh morning before anyone else stirred. It were promising fine that day, the sky turning blue and clear. 

The peace broke soon enough. A white-faced chap staggered off the train, cluctching a bloody handkerchief to his hand. There was only one thing to do: I took him to good Doctor Watson.


	30. The Crooked Man: Musing

I was greeted by a tired-looking John at breakfast and, surprisingly, Mr. Holmes. He was much animated, and was holding forth on the nature of a small animal that supposedly played a part in a vicious crime.

"A mongoose, perhaps,” I mused as I sipped my tea.

"My dear Mrs. Watson, you may have it!” Mr Holmes exclaimed.


	31. Wisteria Lodge: Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this story deeply weird and not very satisfying for many reasons, but I quite like Mrs Durando.

My heart burned with fury when I looked at him. It was well that I knew how to smile through my grief and rage, for I often to scream at him, to scratch at his face, to slit his throat, to make him pay for what he had done to my Victor.

I did not. I smiled, and I waited.


	32. Silver Blaze: Rest

Finally I was left in peace. I sighed contentedly, munching on my hay. The people had gone, including the fellow who had rubbed my head with an awful wet object, and the foul-smelling man who had shut me in a strange stable. Ned had been the only familiar face. Now, at last, I could rest easy in my own box.


	33. The Beryl Coronet: Naive

It was late when I arrived home, my brain buzzing pleasantly. The strings were drawing together, the links holding true... by God, I almost had it! Watson would be pleased. He had been itching to get to his pen and his notebook. Though I doubt that such a story would be believed by even the most naïve of Watson's readers.


	34. The Final Problem: Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Mary.

It was not unusual for John to disappear for days with Mr Holmes, and I did not begrudge it, though there had been unusual strain in his face before our last parting. I worried.  
He returned, pale, worn and grief-stricken. I greeted him with a kiss, and then could do nothing but hold him as he shook in my arms.


End file.
